


[VID] INCEPTION

by momosansovino



Series: Normality Is A Paved Road [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Inception AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: "An idea is like a Virus."





	[VID] INCEPTION

**Author's Note:**

> "The Subject" - 007 James Bond  
> "The Extractor" - Merlin  
> “The Shade” - Q (Merlin's dead lover)  
> "The Architect" - Roxy  
> "The Point Man" - Harry Hart  
> "The Forger" - Eggsy  
> "The Potion Maker" - Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> And of course Bond's subconscious is militarized, his projections are all trained, and that make the inception job VERY difficult... Guess who employs Kingsman for the job? Christoph Waltz as Blofeld/Franz (no room to show him in this video but he's there in my plot lol).


End file.
